


The Vixen's Journey

by SilentRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Foxes, Kitsune, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shapeshifter, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRose/pseuds/SilentRose
Summary: We follow the tale of an Omega Vixen, the sole kit of her family, as she discovers her love of exploration, hunting, and all things nature. What happens when her shape is forcibly changed?
Kudos: 7





	The Vixen's Journey

An Omega Vixen was born into her family, small, deaf, and blind, a little gray bundle of joy. While her form would fill out, she'd gain her eyesight and hearing, and her color would flourish to beautiful ginger, she never quite stopped being a small bundle of joy. When her parents brought her food, she ate with gusto. When she was allowed to go foraging for herself, she pounced on the grub and worms she found, always a little pep in her step. She nearly pranced everywhere, spending what time she wasn't foraging and spending with her family out exploring. She never struggled to find her home, due to her sharp nose, acute hearing, keen eyesight, and detailed mental map of her family's territory. She was even allowed to go on a hunt with her parents, keen to stay low to the ground lest she is spotted. Her family had settled into a burrow near a stream, large enough for them to use without draining it, but not so large that predators like wolves would come sniffing around due to large amounts of prey using it.

Occasionally, she would run along the stream just to see how far she could go before sundown. As she got older, she could get farther and farther, and then one day, shortly before she would set out on her own, she came across something very strange. It was a tree, but unlike any she'd ever seen before. It was...tall, yes, but it was oddly shaped like someone had twisted trees this way and that, for what reason, she's not sure. Sniffing about, she smelled something really good, a plant she could tell, and decided to investigate. As she slunk around the edges of the clearing that this odd tree is in, she spotted her target. Darting forward silently, sticking low to the ground to imitate her hunting prowess, she pounced on the vegetable, tearing into it with tooth and claw and getting at its tasty insides, yipping in glee. Shortly after, a loud sound like a clap of thunder came from behind her, causing her to spin around and start backing away. What was in front of her she could only describe as a...very tall animal. But it didn't have any fur? It _must_ be cold, even in the late summer air. 

She eyed the animal warily, not sure if this was like those wolves, aggressive and mean, or if it was a meal. It didn't help that it stood towering over her, intimidating her, her instincts screaming to fight or flee. Then the animal did something odd, befitting its appearance. It crouched down, not quite submissive but...understanding. It held a limb out and waited patiently. Keeping her conscious mindset, the Vixen crept to its limb, her ears on a swivel to catch an ambush, while she sniffed the strange animal. It smelled calm, happy, and something she was unfamiliar with, but not bad. When she reached the animal, it pressed the limb against her face gently, causing her to yip in joy at the nice sensation.

The animal slowly stood back up, turned, and headed back inside its tree. Curiosity getting the better of her, she follows it inside. What all was inside the tree was more things that were new to her and that confused her. Trotting into the same area that the tall animal is in, her head swiveling this way and that to get all the new sights and sounds and smells that she could, she saw something on the ground. Thinking it was more food, she pounced on it, quickly chewing on it and ingesting it. Suddenly, she was _very_ dizzy and unstable on her paws. Collapsing, the last thing she heard was a surprised animal cry out.

\------

When she woke up, everything felt...wrong. Opening her eyes, she sees the inside of the tree she remembered going into, but taking stock of her body, she was...different. She looked like that animal that she followed. Her fur was largely missing, her paws thankfully still there, just...larger. She was just larger in general. When she tried to stand, it felt awkward. Getting an idea, she followed the other animal's style and tried to walk on her hind paws, succeeding, but shakily so. That's when the other animal came back into the room, rushing to her when it saw her and steadying her.

 **"Are you alright? You really gave me a scare! You have to be careful around here, the villagers don't take very kindly to anything that's 'different'."** The woman said.

 **"wHAt? whaT is happen?"** As the Vixen went to respond, it sounded to the other girl that she hadn't used her voices in ages.

 **"Just how long have you been shapeshifted?"** The woman asked. The Vixen simply tilted her head, confused. Suddenly, the woman's eyes went wide.

 **"You were a native Fox, weren't you?"** She asked. The Vixen perked up at this and nodded, giving a toothy grin as her tail swayed back and forth proudly.

\------

After taking the time to explain what all was going on, and what happened, the Vixen's information surmounted to this: She was an animal called a Human, she was in a place called a House, and her "name" was Sara. When the Vixen gave her a confused look at the term "name", Sara ended up giving her a very long speech on what a name was. Thus, that's how they ended up where they were now.

 **"So, we need to pick you a name,"** Sara said, after having flushed head to toe from realizing she'd been holding the naked girl tight to her so she didn't fall. 

**"Foxes don't have a need for names. I don't plan on staying like this."** The Vixen said. Sara sighed.

 **"You don't really have a choice...The magic in that plant you ate was a binding Rite, and because you were near me, it turned you...sorta Human. Until I can find a way to turn you back, you have to act as a human does, so you won't get killed."** She explained, sorrow in her voice. The Vixen just stared at her, shell shocked. Her peach skin turned pale, thinking of being forced to be this...this animal she wasn't! Deciding she'd had enough of this day, she slid under the surface of what Sara had called a couch and fell asleep rather quickly.

\------

The next morning, the Vixen rose with her stomach, sniffing out food to eat. Something delicious was coming from another area in the house, so getting out from under the couch, she followed her nose to be greeted by Sara, making the tasty smelling food. When she put it on something called a plate and slid it over to her, she dug in, tearing at the meat messily, finishing it quickly.

 **"So, I was thinking about names for you. What do you think of Moca? For the color of your 'socks'?"** Sara asked. The Vixen tried out the name a couple of times in her mouth, saying it aloud, before nodding, smiling.

_Mandatory time-skip of a few weeks of Sara instructing Moca about the world around her._

Moca was sitting, curled up on the couch when Sara brought an interesting topic up.

 **"Um, Moca, when are you going to put on clothing?"** She asks, still blushing a little bit. Moca looks over at her and raises an eyebrow.

**"I don't plan to. It's restrictive, and I need to be able to move. It makes me feel like I'm suffocating."**

**"Well, you're going to have to put some on, we're running short on supplies so that means we're going to the village for more, and I can't go alone because I need your help carrying things back,"** Sara said. At this, Moca raised her other eyebrow.

 **"And I need clothes because...?"** She asked.

 **"Because you'll be attacked if you're not wearing any!"** Sara says, adamant, her tone deep and husky and compelling Moca to obey. Her face flushes for a reason unknown to her at Sara's pheromones bursting out due to the exasperation. Moca meekly gestures to her claws.

**"I have these though. If something attacks me, I'll fight back."**

**"Look, I won't let anyone hurt you, alright? So please, just put _something_ on?" **Sara asked, getting a little frustrated. When Moca looked _up_ and _up_ and _up_ into Sara's eyes, she took a quick breath and then nodded, her ears lowering. She tucked her head underneath Sara's chin and started licking underneath her chin, a sign of submission. Sara's Alpha purred in joy at the act of submission from the Omega, as she gently pets Moca's head.

When they finally arrived in the village, Moca wearing a white dress and a red cloak over it, Sara kept her chin high and back straight, being the picture of confidence. Meanwhile, Moca was looking at everyone and everything, nearly overwhelmed by all the sights and sounds and smells and tastes in the air. She'd never smelled so many pheromones in the air at one time, all battling for her attention in a horrible game of tug-of-war. It didn't take long for Moca to get tired and to lay under a bench and curl up to take a nap.


End file.
